


focus on me

by makochiu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Lifeline is TIRED of watching these two pine, M/M, Mutual Pining But They're Both Aware, Octane | Octavio Silva Has ADHD, Romantic Fluff, i missed these guys, idk what to tag this i just wanted to write soft stuff, octane is a little bit jealous of fuse Yes that is directly inspired by something i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makochiu/pseuds/makochiu
Summary: Look hard enough, and you will always see what you wanted. Just maybe, they will want you too.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	focus on me

Today marked a new arrival. A new hero to add to the list of the lost. Fuse, an Australian man who had an affinity for explosives and lost a limb for the expense of recklessness. It’s not like Taejoon cared, particularly. Just another name to acknowledge for a few days, a necessary background check occurring as they settled in. Once Taejoon burned their past into his mind, they were of little use. Maybe an ally in a game or two. But he hadn’t spoken to a new legend since Ramya burst into his room at midnight a few weeks ago, demanding his tech expertise. He had simply scowled at her and turned back to his computer, not wanting to assist at that time of night. Maybe, if his spirits grew during the day, he would have been more willing. But she had found somebody else to fulfill her desire by that point. He didn’t care… all that much. Few legends mattered to him, and one of those was a subject of concern.

“Has anybody seen Octavio today?” Despite his projected voice, a rarity considering his seclusion, nobody even turned a head to face him. A usual midnight visitor, now a missing soul. Voices of reason reassured him not to worry, as this seemed to be commonplace. He ran at his own pace, doing his own thing. It’s not like Octavio was _his_ to worry about. Yet, the buzzing in his chest grew unbearable, and a sigh of relief escaped him as Lifeline walked into the room. “Lifeline, hey. Have you… seen Octav- Octane, recently?” Despite Octavio’s insistence of being on a first name basis, it felt unnatural to address him as such around his friend. Lifeline sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

“How many times do I gotta tell ya, call me Che like he does. You don’t have to worry about ya rep or anythin’, I’m often the one telling you both to sleep during your late night talks.” It was only meant to be one time. But then, Octavio arrived every consecutive night, requesting conversations or games. Just something to occupy time until the sun shined down on them again. Because late nights, with your thoughts as your only company, will drown you under what you try to repress. 

Everything catches up to you in the end.

“Right. Che. Do you know where he is?” Taejoon looked away slightly, wary of his desperation showing. The amount of eyes focusing on him had not changed: zero. Che, however, grew well aware of his change in tune, and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s it to ya?”

“I haven’t spoken to him in days… I was just worried for him.” As his tone dropped, now matching a sheepish child, Che grinned and patted his shoulder. Taejoon jumped out of his skin at the contact, physical affection still a cause for concern. His body went into shock everytime someone brushed a hand against his arm, leaving him paralysed for just a moment, so to pursue what he yearned for would probably be the death of him. The one he loved found amusement in such risks, so maybe he’d be okay.

“Hey, no needta get so dejected! He’s probably out doin’ stunts, ya know what that kids like. I’m sure he’d _love_ your company, though.” Walking away, chuckling at the bemused reaction on Taejoon’s face, Che mumbled under her breath, “Maybe you two would realise how oblivious ya being…” Watching the only company in the room be summoned by the last person he’d want to spend time with, Taejoon took that as a cue to leave. He didn’t want to spend any more time in Mirage’s presence than he already had to.

For just a moment, everything floated. The sky, a blur of blue and white, for once did not wear a mask of dust. The wind, crisp and caught in his throat, only seemed to toy with him as Octavio crashed to the ground again, just barely cushioning his fall with grass instead of the dusty earth. His arms, scuffed up and stinging from the dirt beneath him, begged for him to stop. But the camera cheered him on, and he always did better under the limelight. Attempting to push himself up to a standing position, only to collapse, Octavio expected to be greeted by the ground. What greeted him instead was another's embrace.

“Woah! Are you… are you okay?” Taejoon mumbled, struggling to breathe from the shock. He was not one to act so impulsively, yet for once his legs acted before his brain. Octavio certainly had an impact on him; whether it was good or bad had yet to be decided. He adjusted the way he landed so he sat on the ground, hugging Octavio from behind. Shock rushed through Octane’s system, an internal error leaving him frozen for just a moment. Though processing this moment would take a while and at least two realisations of repressed feelings, Octavio tried to mask his shock and turned to face Taejoon, a dark blush smeared across his cheeks. He _tried_ to mask it.

“You didn’t have to catch me, amigo! I’ve done this, like, 3 times within 10 minutes.” An attempt to project his voice, feigning confidence, completely backfired as he stumbled on his words. The two sat on the floor for a moment, Taejoon’s eyes scanning the scene as he tightened his grasp around Octavio’s waist. He wasn’t going anywhere - both he and Octavio had no intention of leaving.

As far as Taejoon could tell, the setup was no different to the usual stunts. In fact, on further analysis (and some squinting at a jump pad for a solid twenty seconds), nothing had changed. A quickly answered question hovered above them, the camera capturing every frame of this moment. A scowl broke across Taejoon’s face once more, contrasting the soft glances he held for Octavio only. He made a mental note to mess with Octavio’s recordings later - it’s not exactly a hard procedure. Then, noticing the new scratches across Octavio’s scarred arms, it clicked.

“Are you seriously overworking yourself for a video?” He nearly spat the words, though anger could never describe his feelings. It fit the description of distress more: he didn’t want this entertainment to be at Octavio’s expense. Of course, you could argue the Apex Games completely ruined this wish, though the reality of that has long since been accepted by all. Octavio’s head instantly turned away, presumably to avoid the disappointment in Taejoon’s eyes - he’s easy to read, almost like a book.

“In my defense, I thought it’d be pretty cool to, like, speedrun this stunt. My record is 7 times in 21 minutes! 3 minutes each time!” He sat forward slightly, prompting Taejoon to do the same, and counted on his fingers. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 5, 6… 7… “I think. I failed maths.” Taejoon chuckled slightly, burying his head in the crook of Octavio’s neck. Octavio tensed up at the unfamiliar contact, only to completely melt into it, causing his knees to begin bouncing up and down and up and down.

“I think you need to take a break. You’re being an idiot.” Just a mumble, yet the heat against Octavio’s neck made him shudder.

“Keep caring for me this much and the camera might think you’re in love with me, carino.” A light chuckle escaped his lips, as Taejoon sat up slightly, his chin now on Octavio’s shoulder, and pouted.

“What the camera thinks is none of my concern, I could easily hack it and wipe everything off it.” 

“Oh nooo, now the tech maniac is telling me about his skills!” Another sigh escaped Taejoon’s lips, realising the derailed subject, and attempted to voice his concerns.

“Why are you overworking yourself?” The ‘attempt’ in question became a blunt question, crushing the light mood within moments. Octavio stopped bouncing his legs, crossing his arms with a sigh.

“...maybe I felt a little petty about some new guy coming in and stealing my entire brand, and people finding him cool whereas I’m just the annoying one.” A small mumble, voicing insecurities that pricked at the skin. He often fluctuated his ego, usually believing the words of grandeur, but occasionally the venom of lies would seep in. And he always succumbed to the substances he consumed. 

“I think you’re awesome, Octavio.” The words ‘annoying’ and ‘Octavio’... well, there was definitely a correlation. To say otherwise would be sugarcoating it. But his rambles, his impulsivity, his energy, dragged you in. He became a part of your world, (almost) every action of his becoming endearing. You wanted to know more, you wanted to see more. You wanted to be more, at least to him. To consider such a negative image of such a wonderful character left a foul taste in Taejoon’s mouth, his chest bubbling from disgust.

“Thanks! I think I’m awesome too!” There it is - the obnoxiously endearing side of him. Taejoon had wondered where it went.

“Nevermind. Your appeal is gone.”

“So… you’re saying you found me appealing, right? That’s what I heard. And now I’m going to assume you’re super in love with me.” 

“You are in no position to taunt me, you’re literally holding my arms around you.” Octavio hadn’t even realised how his hands had shifted to hold Taejoon’s wrists near his chest. He wondered if Taejoon could feel how his heart raced.

“You’re warm. I like being near you, because you’re warm and nice.” He leaned back, cuddling into Taejoon’s chest. 

“I think you’re the one in love, jagiya.” Well, such words were no lie. They both were, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi mike  
> tumblr: @tousakamis  
> twitter: @ASA1KVS


End file.
